Maybe
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: What would happen if Callie hadn't been able to stop the elevator doors from closing after Arizona asked her to dinner? Rewrite of the aftermath of the elevator scene between Callie and Arizona in episode 5x17. Prompt inside!


**This was written for Tiorangi as a Secret Santa gift over on LJ :)**

**Prompt:** I would love to read a story that starts where the elevator closes (after Arizona tells Callie she wants to take her to dinner & Callie walks out and says 'maybe'. She never manages to put her hand in between the doors in time before it closes). I always felt like Arizona looked so sad when she walks out so I would like to see what would happen if Callie hadn't managed to the door open and how it would affect them. My favorite genre is Angst/Drama mixed with some romance. Everything can happen.. as long as there is happy ending ;)

**Beta: **caliente0323

* * *

Arizona Robbins was a woman who held on strong to her convictions. It was what her father ingrained in her ever since she was a little girl. She was told to stand strong in what she believed in, even if she had to stand alone. He also showed her that it was okay to bend for the people she loved sometimes. Not that she was anywhere near in love, but maybe she could be. There was something about Calliope Torres that made her want to throw all her rules out the window just for the chance to get to know her a little more. So, Arizona had decided to bend for the breathtakingly stunning and intriguing woman who made her do crazy things, like kiss strangers in dirty bar bathrooms. She had gone against her own reservations and asked the brunette out on a date. Not only had she bent for her, but she admitted she was wrong. Out loud. With an actual witness! But she had done it for nothing. Now she stood uncharacteristically speechless and very much alone in a stationary elevator. An elevator she was supposed to have exited already on the same floor as Callie. Arizona cursed under her breath as she pounded on the elevator buttons to get the door to reopen, but someone on another floor called it and it started moving back up. It was probably for the better. At least it gave Callie a chance to leave so they could avoid the awkward walk to the parking lot together. Arizona huffed at herself. This was ridiculous. This was not how it was supposed to be. She had really hoped Callie would have gone out with her for dinner and/or drinks right then. "Maybe? Maybe?! What kind of answer is that?" she grumbled to herself. "It's a freakin' non-answer, is what it is." She had to admit to herself that she kind of deserved it. Arizona was a fixer. All she had wanted to do was make the crying woman smile and it had worked beautifully, but then everything just went downhill from there. She had been the one who came onto Callie, seemingly out of nowhere, kissed her, and then left her alone wondering what the fuck just happened. Then when the brunette was brave enough to put herself out there and ask for a date, Arizona turned around and rejected her flat. Then, Callie approached her in the bar looking as hot as ever in that red shirt, leather jacket, and all that sexy confidence as she delivered that cute, rambly speech. No one had ever done that for her and all Arizona did as a response was humiliate Callie by introducing her to her date, Julie. Never mind the fact that her date's name wasn't even Julie. It was Julia.. or Jenny... or something. She really didn't care what her name was. All she had wanted to do was run after Callie and apologize to her right then and maybe take her home. But... she didn't. She chose to stay with the date who didn't even care that she had called her by the wrong name and had absolutely no personality. "Arizona Robbins, you are an idiot." She sighed heavily when the elevator stopped on the third floor for some annoyingly chatty interns. When they were settled, she pounded on the button for the lobby again, hoping Callie had already left.

* * *

"Ow, damn it!" Callie cradled her now throbbing hand and bounced around the lobby, trying not to cry out from the pain she had just so stupidly inflicted on herself.

"Did you seriously just punch that elevator?"

Callie turned towards the voice and frowned. Of course Cristina Yang, of all people, had to witness that. "It was an accident."

"How do you accidentally punch an elevator?"

"I was trying to play hard to get or be smooth... or something."

"By... punching an elevator?"

"I changed my mind and tried to stop it." Callie sucked in her breath when Cristina gingerly took her swollen hand and began to palpate it. "It's fine," she said in a strained voice.

"Cal, you're the ortho queen. I think you know it's not fine."

"It has to be fine. I kind of need it to work." Callie did know it wasn't fine. It wasn't fine at all. "Shit."

"Come on." Cristina pushed the call button for the elevator. "It's ice and x-rays for you, Rocky."

"Cristina, no." Callie couldn't keep the pout off her lips. Not only was she in pain, but she was embarrassed once again. The peds surgeon sure knew how to keep her in a constant state of humiliation. First, the newborn rejection, then the whole alcohol-induced, blabbering speech she did in front of the blonde's date and now this. Callie was beginning to think she should just give up now before she dug herself in deeper. But, then again, Arizona had been the one who approached her first. It was bold and incredibly hot and Callie really wanted to see what else the blonde had to offer. Arizona had also just admitted to being wrong and Callie had a feeling that was something the other woman never did.

"Why did you punch it so hard?" Cristina asked, breaking her roommate out of her thoughts.

"She makes me crazy. That elevator was so small! I had all this nervous energy built up and it just happened." Trying to act nonchalant on the outside while you're freaking out on the inside was a hell of a lot of work. "I don't know. I was trying to stop the doors from closing."

"If it needs surgery, can I do it?" Cristina asked hopefully. She didn't know who 'she' was or why she made her roommate crazy and she really couldn't care less.

"It's not going to need surgery." Callie rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'd never let you anywhere near my hands." She looked up when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. She had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from whimpering as a group of interns exited the elevator and pushed passed her, jostling her injured hand. She froze when she saw the last person she wanted to see exit the elevator next.

"Calliope!" Arizona squeaked before clearing her throat. The way the brunette was chewing on her bottom lip while grimacing was really cute. Confusing, but cute. "Are you okay? I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Um.." Callie glanced sideways at Cristina. "Yeah, I just forgot something."

"Oh? What?"

"My bag," Callie answered automatically.

"Isn't that it on the ground?"

"Oh..." Callie glanced at the spot she had dropped her purse after hitting her hand. "Yeah, thanks," she said before picking it up and carefully sliding it up onto her shoulder. They stood there staring at each other, not knowing where to go from there. Callie shifted slightly, making the light bounce off the sequins that lined the neckline of her low (but not quite low enough) low cut top. Because of that, Arizona's eyes were immediately drawn to the brunette's chest. Unable to pull them back up in time for the other woman not to notice, she successfully made this little situation even more uncomfortable.

Cristina sighed and rolled her eyes. She was officially fed up with the women's staring contest and wanted to get a move on. "Torres, your hand."

"Hand?" Arizona looked down again and noticed the brunette was cradling her left hand close to her stomach.

"Oh, right. I was supposed to check on Mark's hand again before I left." Callie reached out her right hand to push the call button, making her purse slide down her arm again. Without thinking she went to catch it with her left hand and yelped when the pain reminded her why they were all standing there awkwardly in the first place. Her bag landed on the floor with a loud thud and she coughed as she quickly bent over to pick it up. Callie saw the bewildered look Arizona was giving her and tried to smile, but it fell short. "So, I'll see you later then?" she said before the blonde could ask her anymore questions. She breathed an audible sigh of relief when the elevator finally came.

"Yeah, later." Arizona frowned as she watched Callie practically run onto the elevator and start frantically pressing all the buttons as Cristina jumped on after her. The doors slid closed between them and all Arizona could do was blink at them. Callie seemed like she couldn't get away from her fast enough and the blonde couldn't help but think she blew her chances for good.

* * *

"Damn, it doesn't need surgery," Cristina said as she looked at Callie's x-ray. She had stayed late for this for nothing.

"I told you." Callie jumped up and started to gather her stuff. "Can we just go home now?"

"Cal, come on." Cristina nodded towards the x-ray. "Don't try and pretend you're not seeing what I'm seeing."

"I don't want it!"

"Too bad. At least you had the foresight to not punch with your cutting hand."

"Then get me a splint. There is no way in hell I'm wearing a cast."

"Fine. Do you want me to do the reduction or should I go get one of those other ortho goons to?"

"Just do it," Callie growled. She was really regretting turning down those pain meds earlier.

"Okay, I'm going to have to numb your hand."

"You really don't have to walk me through it, Yang. Let's just get this over with."

"I'll be right back. I need supplies." Cristina shook her head as she left the room. "A senior orthopedic surgical resident fracturing her metacarpal by accidentally punching an elevator. That is too good." She laughed to herself as she gathered supplies. When Cristina got back, Callie was sprawled out on her back on the hospital bed in the room they had stolen with her uninjured arm covering her eyes. "Torres, remind me not to break any bones near this hospital, since you're supposed to be the best and you managed to do something this stupid." She waited for Callie's usual retort, but received none. That was bothersome. "Cal?"

Callie let out a ragged sigh as she slowly sat up. "Can you please just do this, so I can go home?"

"Yeah." Cristina eyed her roommate apprehensively. She looked like she was on the verge of breaking down. "You're not going to cry on me are you? Because I can go get Sloan. He's better equipped for this girly stuff."

"No."

"Are you okay?" Cristina asked tentatively, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"It just hurts," Callie replied weakly. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut to try and hold in her tears. This was such a stupid, typical Callie move and she was sick of everything being so screwed up. She wished that something or anything would go her way for once.

Cristina could tell it was much more than her hurting hand. "Cal..."

"Do you know how to do this or what?" Callie snapped. She hated the way her usually apathetic roommate was now looking at her with genuine concern in her eyes. It was weird and Callie didn't like it.

"Why don't you walk me through it," Cristina said gently. Both women knew that she could easily do this with her eyes closed, but they also knew that Callie could use the distraction.

An hour later, the two women were silently walking across the street together to their shared apartment. Callie had a shiny new black splint on one hand and a little brown bag with various pain meds that Cristina had prescribed in the other. When they walked through the door of apartment 502, Callie headed straight for her room.

"You need anything?" Cristina asked before the other woman disappeared completely.

"No." Callie turned and gave her a weak smile. "Thanks for everything."

"It's my job." Cristina shrugged.

"No, it wasn't." Callie smiled wider. Cristina didn't need to stay and she didn't need to take care of her.

"It's no big deal."

"Can you maybe not tell anyone about how this happened?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cal."

Callie shut her door and sat down on her bed. She threw her stuff on the floor and sighed as she laid down on her back. As she started up at the ceiling, she could feel that the local anesthetic was starting to wear off already and a dull, painful throb was taking it's place. If only she had said 'yes' to Arizona, like she wanted to in the first place, then they could be having drinks together right now. But no, instead she decided she wanted to make the blonde suffer for a second as payback and all Callie ended up doing was make sure that she herself didn't see the inside of an OR for over a month. Now she wasn't going to be able to see Arizona for at least three weeks, while she had to wear the splint, since there was no way in hell she was going to let the other woman see it. Then she'd have to explain it and Callie would much rather eat her own shoe. Because she was such a spaz, Arizona probably wouldn't want to date her now anyway. Not after leaving her hanging and then running away from her. Callie decided to give in to the pain and sat up to find her bag of prescriptions. She ripped it in half and opened the first bottle that flew out. Not caring what it was, she swallowed two dry, crawled further up the bed, and laid out on her stomach, still in the clothes she wore that day. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't keep a certain blonde out of her mind.

* * *

It'd been four days since Arizona had heard anything from Callie. Almost ninety-six hours exactly, not that she had counted it out in the middle of her last appendectomy or anything. She hadn't realized just how much the brunette had gotten under her skin until she had to go four long days without seeing her. Even before she approached the other woman and practically assaulted her in the bathroom at the bar, she had the opportunity to get little peeks at her at work. Arizona touched her lips as she smiled at the memory of having the brunette's lush body so close to hers and she could almost still feel Callie's perfect soft lips on her own. God, she loved those lips, even tainted with tequila and tears. She'd dreamt about them every night since then. She'd do anything to kiss them again and wondered what they would feel like on her... "Argh!" Arizona growled as she mentally slapped herself. She'd never acted like this before and she barely recognized herself lately. Women were usually the ones falling all over her and she's never been turned down. She wasn't even sure if she had been turned down or not yet. She tried to convince herself that Callie was just playing hard to get, which was kind of cute. Annoyingly frustrating, but cute. It'd been four days now though and the blonde was almost at her breaking point. All she wanted was another kiss or a million or so. Arizona sighed heavily. She finally understood what pining for someone meant and it made her feel pathetic.

"You okay over there Robbins?"

Arizona looked up in surprise and found the guy, Mark Something or other, who Callie seemed to hang around with a lot, smirking oddly at her. She had forgotten she wasn't alone in the attending's lounge. "I'm fine." She perked up when she realized something very important. This creep was the perfect person to try and get some information from. Not wanting to look too obvious, she went back to staring at the medical journal she was pretending to read and waited an acceptable amount of time before speaking. "I haven't seen Dr. Torres around lately," she said as casually as she could manage. "Everything okay?"

"She's been off." Mark grinned wider. There was only one reason the head of peds would notice the absence of a surgical resident, who had nothing to do with her specialty.

Arizona squeezed the journal in her hand out of frustration. That didn't help at all. "I figured that much out."

"Why do you care? You're the one who shot her down, called her a baby, and humiliated her in front of those people at Joe's."

"I apologized for that!" Arizona snapped. Wait... "Oh my gosh, you're right!" she said before jumping out of her chair and leaving the room. She suddenly knew what she needed to do to fix this.

"Of course I am!" Mark yelled after her. "Wait, what?"

"Dr. Yang!" Arizona called out when she saw exactly who she had been looking for exiting the resident's locker room.

"Me?" Cristina asked when the blonde stopped in front of her. She had no idea why Dr. Robbins would need her, but she had a feeling it wasn't for her superb skills in the operating room.

"Are there any other Dr. Yangs in this hospital?"

"I'm the one and only and don't you forget it," Cristina said with a smirk.

"You're Calliope's roommate, right?"

"Oh." Cristina knew it. She immediately turned around and started to walk away.

"Cristi-"

"Nope!" Cristina threw her arm in the air and quickened her pace to get away faster. There was no way she was going to talk about her friend with the annoyingly perky kid surgeon who she knew Callie was currently pining for back at their apartment. It has been the most pathetic thing she'd ever witnessed over the last four days. Though the pain med-induced ramblings of how much her life sucked were sort of hilarious.

"Well, that was rude," Arizona huffed. All she needed to do was talk to Callie so she could apologize properly. Clearly, the brunette didn't understand her roundabout way of doing it in the elevator. She didn't know how to get ahold of her though. She had been hoping Cristina would tell her where she lived and realized now she should have just asked Mark. Her pager went off before she could go find him, reminding her she had a job she was supposed to be doing. Ever the professional, she switched her brain back to work mode, trying desperately to get Calliope Torres out of her head. Which turned out to be easier said than done.

* * *

It was now day five of being holed up in her apartment and Callie was starting to go insane. Having only Cristina Yang to talk to for an extended period of time will do that to you. Mix that with her medication, her lack of OR time, and the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about Arizona and it was a miracle she hadn't stabbed herself in the eye or thrown herself off the balcony yet. She had to go into work today though. The Chief wasn't giving her a choice. Being at the hospital stuck on light duty was a whole new kind of torture, she was sure. She hadn't yet figured out how to explain her hand to people either. Luckily, Mark had left her alone after Cristina told him she was having a bad period. At first, Callie was horrified, but it seemed to do the trick. He hadn't come barging into their apartment since then and hadn't called. She check the time and saw that she needed to leave ten minutes ago. She grabbed her purse and draped her jacket over her arm. That should work to hide her splint until she could change. As soon as she got to the hospital, she headed straight for her favorite coffee cart. If she was going to spend her day charting and baby sitting interns, she was going to need as much as she could get. "Of course." Callie sighed when she got there and saw the line was ridiculously long and that the one person she wanted to avoid was standing in the front. She smiled weakly when they made eye contact and quickly looked away. Since she didn't have anything important to do, she got in the back of the line and settled in for a long wait. Not a minute later, a cup appeared in front of her face. She looked up and saw it was attached to Arizona, who wore that stunning smile Callie couldn't stop thinking about. "Thanks." She smiled as she stepped out of line.

"I'm sorry," Arizona blurted.

"What?" Callie thought she should be the one apologizing for ignoring her for five days.

"For calling you a newborn, for turning you down, for embarrassing you in front of Jody."

"I thought her name was Julie?"

"Whatever. That's not the point. I just... I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay." Callie managed another small smile before backing away from the blonde. "I have to go."

"You're seriously going to keep me hanging? Even after I bought you coffee?" Arizona frowned. She really thought a real apology was what the brunette had wanted. She was beginning to really hate being a lesbian. Women were impossible. One blatant eye sweep over Callie's amazing body in her civilian clothes made Arizona take that back immediately. How the brunette could make a simple pair of jeans and a plain purple shirt one of the hottest things she had ever seen, she'll never know. Arizona tilted her head and pursed her lips as she studied the other woman. There was just something about her. Maybe it was her hair? Or her eyes? She really wished Callie would smile. Was she talking? Arizona blinked. The brunette was looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I told you, my schedule is still kind of insane right now."

"It shouldn't take this long to check your schedule, Calliope."

"I really have to go." The angle Callie was holding her arm at combined with the weight of her jacket was making her hand start to hurt again and she still refused to let the blonde know what happened. "I'll talk to you later."

"You know what? Forget it. There isn't going to be another later." Arizona spun on her heels. She wasn't going to let Callie have the satisfaction of getting to be the one to run away this time.

"Arizona!" Callie called after her, but it only quickened the blonde's retreat. "Fuck," she said as she slumped her shoulders and hung her head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Mark asked, surprising Callie by his sudden presence.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Over there." Mark pointed behind him. "I thought you were interested in Blondie?"

"I am. Very much." Too much, if she really wanted to be honest.

"Oh, really? Because it looks like she just bought you coffee and apologized and yet, you still blew her off."

"It's not like that." Callie pushed past him.

"Torres!" Mark called out, trying to stop her.

"Leave me alone!"

"What has gotten in to you?!"

"Suck it, Mark!" Callie kicked open the door to the stairwell and slammed it shut behind her. Feeling like she could finally breath again, she let out a sigh of relief. She'd only just gotten the hospital and she'd already made Arizona mad at her. On the plus side, the blonde would be avoiding her now too. She went to change before finding an empty conference room to work on some charts in. Four hours later, she was bored out of her mind and was trying to beat her own high score in trash can paperball by wadding up scraps of paper and throwing them across the room. When the door opened suddenly, Callie jumped and scrambled to make herself look busy. She was both relieved and nervous when she saw that it was just Arizona. "Uh... hi."

"You know, for such a big hospital with lots of floors and lots of places to hide, you sure show up in the most random places." Arizona had been trying to find a quiet place to eat her lunch.

"Arizona..."

"You said your schedule was insane, but it can't be that insane if you're in here playing trash can basketball when there's a butt load of broken bones down in the ER right now." Arizona looked around at mass amount of balls of paper all over the floor. "You suck at this, by the way."

"I..." Callie sighed. There really was no way to explain herself.

"What's different?" Arizona eyed the brunette. There was something off about her. "What's with your lab coat sleeves?"

Callie hid her hands in her lap under the table. "What about them?"

"They're down. They're always rolled up. I've never seen them down," Arizona said, without thinking. She realized right away that that probably sounded stalker-ish, since she'd never talked to the brunette at work before today.

"You noticed that?" Callie smiled. The fact that the blonde paid such close attention to her gave her butterflies.

"No." Arizona decided to redirect their conversation. "If you don't want to go out with me, stop being a coward and just tell me."

"Arizo-"

"No, you know what? Let's just end this before we start it because I'm sick of all this. You'd be lucky to have me and you blew it." Arizona turned to leave, pausing a moment to see if Callie would stop her.

"Can I say something now?"

Arizona relaxed her tense shoulders, but didn't turn around. "Yes."

"I really do want to go on a date with you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I was embarrassed," Callie confessed.

"Why?" Arizona turned around to face the brunette.

"Because of this," Callie said as she pulled back the extra long sleeves of the lab coat she had borrowed from Mark's locker, without his permission.

"What happened?"

"I accidentally punched the elevator. I tried to stop the doors from closing that night you asked me out. I wanted to go on a date with you that badly. I was too slow though."

"You should have just told me."

"I'm sorry."

"You made me think it was something I did. You made me second guess myself." Callie had made her think she was crazy.

"I'm really sorry?" Callie didn't know how else to say it.

"I'm sorry you hurt your hand, but I don't think that's a fair reason for you to put me through all of this," Arizona said as she opened the door to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Away," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Seriously?" Callie frowned. Now she was embarrassed all over again. She growled in frustration and went back to her game. She was starting to understand why Mark was always in a tizzy. Women sucked. Deciding this day was a colossal waste of time, she gathered her stuff to leave. The Chief could deal with her later.

Arizona watched as the brunette left the room. Callie looked defeated and she knew it was her fault. Once again she had panicked in the moment and took off. She knew that Callie had meant her no harm, but she had felt like everything she thought she was had been threatened over the past few days. The fact that Callie already had so much power over her was terrifying. She sighed heavily. This was all beyond ridiculous. Something needed to be done and now. Arizona followed Callie to the nurse's station, where the brunette was dropping off some charts and marched up to her.

"I officially call a do-over," Arizona proclaimed.

Taken aback by the blonde's sudden appearance, Callie blinked a few times in surprise before responding. "A do-over? How?" Where would they even start? There were so many things they needed to do over already and they hadn't been on one date. That did not bode well for their future, if there was one. Callie couldn't find it in herself to care though.

"Come on." Arizona grabbed the brunette's arm and started dragging her down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"We're starting over." When they got to the elevators, Arizona hit the call button. After waiting for what felt like an eternity, the doors slid open and the blonde pushed Callie in.

"You're kind of aggressive, you know that?" Callie couldn't keep the saucy grin of her face. "I like it."

"Shut up." Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw the way the brunette was looking at her.

"And kind of mean," Callie noted. She waited for the other woman to say something. She thought for sure she brought her in here to replay the last time they were in here together. When the elevator dinged, signaling they reached their floor, Callie was more confused than ever. Arizona grabbed her once again and pulled her out of the elevator. "Seriously. Where are we going?"

"I told you."

"You did no such thing." Callie yanked her arm away. "I can walk on my own, you know. I'm not going to run away."

"I can't be sure about that. Now can I?"

"Look who's talking!" Callie frowned when Arizona led them to the Emergency Room. "Okay, this is getting weird."

Arizona ignored her and pointed to an empty bed. "That's where I saw you for the first time. You were making a grown man twice your size scream like a little girl as you poked at his leg. He had come in drunk and belligerent and I felt bad for whoever got stuck with him.." She turned and pointed to the bed across the aisle. "That's where I was trying to talk to a little girl's parents about her symptoms, but you were being too distracting. They had to repeat themselves three times."

"You could have made me tell him to shut up."

"No, he wasn't distracting. YOU were. When I looked up to see what was making that guy make those noises, you completely caught me off guard."

"Why?" Callie didn't remember doing anything distracting. She was just doing her job.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? You were trying to hide this sexy, little grin you had on your face. I think you were enjoying making the jerk cry at little too much."

"Um..." Callie could feel her face getting hot. She didn't know how to respond to that. Arizona saved her by grabbing her arm again and pulled her toward the triage station. "That's where I watched you sit for fifteen minutes while I tried to build up enough guts to go talk to you. I never did, obviously. Instead of just talking to you, I used the gossip mill to find out what I could."

Callie had to laugh at that. "You kissed me out of nowhere. You have plenty of guts."

"Yeah, at a bar. I'm not allowed to drink at work." Arizona pushed her forward. "Go sit over there."

"Why?"

"We're starting over. I'm doing this the way I should have done it in the first place."

"Oookay...?" Callie decided to play along. She really wanted to see where this was all going. She walked over to the station, sat down, and tried to make herself look busy. She looked up when she felt someone approach her and smiled up at the blonde's confident and distracting dimpled grin. Callie hoped she didn't have make any life altering decisions in the presence of that smile, because her brain was suddenly feeling like mush.

"Hey!" Arizona held out her hand. "Arizona Robbins. Peds. I'm new."

Callie took her hand and smiled at the contact. "Callie Torres. Ortho."

"I just saw you make that dude cry." Arizona smirked. "It was hot."

"I do what I can."

"So, I'm just going to cut to the chase here. I find you very intriguing and was hoping you'd go out on a date with me, so I can get to know you. Say, tonight maybe?" Arizona couldn't wait much longer.

"What makes you think I'd be into that?"

"I have excellent gaydar and just know these things."

"Gaydar? Really?" Callie laughed. "Just so you know, I've only been with one other woman and that ended in disaster."

"Totally fine with me," Arizona answered without hesitation. "And just so you know, I tend to jump the gun and misjudge situations way too quickly, causing me to say really stupid and sometimes insensitive things without thinking."

"I think I can live with that, as long as you promise to try and work on it."

"I will." Arizona leaned over the desk and smiled. "So... date?"

"How's tonight at seven sound?"

"I'll pick you up." Arizona straightened back up. "It was nice meeting you for the first time, Callie Torres."

"Yeah." Callie grinned as she stood up. "You too."

"Want to escort me back up?"

"Sure." They walked together in silence back to the elevator. Callie let the blonde get on first and positioned herself in front of her, facing away. She didn't know if she'd be able to control herself otherwise.

"Calliope, I really hope you kiss on the first date," Arizona said, out of nowhere.

Callie turned slightly to look over her shoulder at the blonde and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Callie waited a second for the doors to slide open. "Yeah, it really depends on how well everything goes. So, I'll get back to you on that," she said before stepping off the elevator.

"But how do we determine if everything goes well enough?!" Arizona called after her. She pouted when the doors began to close without her answer, but then a foot stopped them and they sprang back open. Before the blonde knew what was happening, her back was flat against the back wall and she inhaled sharply when those lips she had already become addicted to crashed against her own without warning, making her let out an unintentional moan, which seemed to spur the other woman on more. This kiss was significantly better than their first one. There was no alcohol involved, no sadness, no uncertainty, and, best of all, no dirty, smelly bathroom. Technically, since they were starting over, this was their new first kiss and they were both okay with that. This time there was more spark, a little bit of passion, and a surprisingly large amount of zeal on Callie's end. They both moaned when the brunette's tongue somehow found its way into Arizona's mouth. The way Callie was using her body to keep Arizona firmly in place would usually make the blonde feel oppressed, but now it only served to turn her on, which was the last thing she needed in the middle of her shift. Much to her dismay, the lips were gone suddenly and much sooner than Arizona would have liked.

"I think we'll know." Callie winked and smiled provocatively before turning and quickly leaving the elevator again. Arizona could only blink as she stared at the closed elevator doors. For the second time in just a matter of days, Callie left her standing alone in an elevator completely speechless. Except this time, she was very worked up in an entirely different way.

When the doors closed behind her, Callie let out the breath she felt like she had been holding in the entire time since getting back on the elevator and shook her head as she tried to regain her senses. That did not turn out how she had meant for it to at all. It was supposed to be a quick, sweet kiss and then she was going to leave, but then Arizona had to go and moan against her lips, making Callie a complete goner. The brunette couldn't wait to experience that incredibly sexy moan again in any way, shape, or form. She groaned as she tried to decide if being left with the throbbing in her pants that she couldn't do anything about yet was any better than the broken hand she was left with the last time her little plan went awry. Suddenly feeling very hot, Callie fanned her face and took a few deep breaths to try and get her raging hormones to calm down. This celibacy thing she had been going for was suddenly the worst idea she had ever had because now all her desires felt intensified.

"You really should just start taking the stairs. You look like you need a cold shower."

Callie didn't need to turn around to see who had snuck up on her. "How do you manage to always show up at the worst times?" she said as Cristina came into view in front of her.

"Aww, did that big, mean elevator hurt you again?"

"No, quite the opposite actually." Callie smirked.

"Gross." Cristina rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she pushed the call button.

"What do you-" Callie paused and looked around. "Shit," she said when she realized she got off on the wrong floor. This was supposed to be Arizona's stop, which meant... the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the blonde looking exactly like Callie felt. Without saying a word, they switched spots. Cristina glanced between the two women and stepped on after her roommate. For Callie's sake, she waited for the doors to shut before busting up laughing

"Torres, you never cease to entertain me."

"Shut up." Callie sighed and dropped her face into her hands. "Just shut up."

"Still dancing around roller girl?"

Callie looked up the other woman and smiled. "No, we happen to have a date tonight."

"Well, good for you." Cristina hoped her friend wouldn't elaborate more. She'd already hit her max of caring for the day.

"Yeah." Callie grinned wider. She was beyond excited for tonight. Even after a few false starts, she could tell that she and Arizona obviously had something. What that something was, she didn't know, but she did somehow know it was going to be good. Callie couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, this was the thing that would finally go right in her life that she had been wishing for.


End file.
